epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MC Fawful/Himiko Toga VS Cackletta. Nintendo VS Anything Season 1
"How sad, they made a Teletubby scarier than you..." Yes, but I'm not ripping off that line in this battle. You'll see why. Welcome back to Nintendo VS Anything! It has been a bit of time, but I'm back! Today's battle features League of Villains member from My Hero Academia with a weird obssesion for blood, Himiko Toga! She will be facing one of Mario and Luigi's most powerful foes, along with being a powerful fear for me once, Cackletta! Let's start it! Beat: Creepy (it's the third one down: https://airbit.com/widgets/html5?uid=39417&config=467250&beat_id=779571) (0:00) Nintendo VS Anything! Himiko Toga! VS! Cackletta! Begin! (0:14) ' '''Himiko Toga: ' '''So when I’m facing queasy female Marx, I’m supposed to be afraid? Miss, I’ve got 2003 reasons to put you right to shame! Your assistant’s Victor Frankenstein, his slave is a pink ox! Watch me lock, stock, and barrel you! I’ve got the win on softlock! Got flows sicker than Bowseritis! You’re looking more green than the Queen! Bean everywhere from games to shirts! You live on a tiny screen! Towering over a Yikk trick, I’ll surely best 32 bits, yes! As a matter of fact, I’ll be knocking your graphics back to the NES! (0:42) Cackletta: I have chortles! I won’t even need a Glove to make you choke! Because your whole existence has turned into a flipping joke! Drilling Bros. and you! Bust you up like a Peach-bot! Shouting Woohoo! and Teehee! once this wannabe-Junior gets lost! Even though I’m turning gamers and plumbers alike into wrecks, I suggest you let your hair down, girl! You’ll fit right into Haganai Next! You can eat my raps, and swallow my series as a whole! So go doctor on me all you want! I’ll just shake you to your soul! (1:10) *Buildup. Himiko Toga attempts to suck Cackletta’s blood but fails. Toga is put on a green bridge and when she looks behind her, Cackletta’s Soul appears!* (1:24) Cackletta's Soul: “That’s not fair!” I know what you’re thinking! You want your chance first, you brat! So Bakugou to the League of Villains! I’m killing you on the beat AND this rap! That feisty neckpiece doesn’t intimidate me! You look like a rabid pet! Playing you like a Game Boy! You won’t get to Advance! Popple your chances of winning! Except you’re soft like a toy line, yo! (Uh!) And that B button stands for Beating Himiko Noflowga! ''' '''Now that I’m finished with my raps, I’ll let you try and beat me! Unless you want to go and make another suck-ish meme! (1:53) Himiko Toga: Well, that verse was harder to take as a burn than beating you in battle! Dry Bowser puts up more of a fight, and he could make your bones rattle! You best be a Fawful person! ‘Cause your raps drive me insane! You’re so washed up, you have two beach areas in your game! This is this Joke’s End! And I’m not messing around! You weren’t even a Midbus! Is that spa mask slowing you down! I’m way out of your League! Your inside story probably isn’t even true! How sad! Because your henchman became more powerful than you!... (2:21) Who won? Who's next? YOU DECIDE! Nintendo! *The logo gets swallowed by Bowletta, landing on the same platform Himiko did.* VS ANYTHING! For the comments: Himiko for Himiko Toga! Cack for Cackletta! Category:Blog posts